The Present Dash
by SPS-kun
Summary: Written for LJ Fic on Demand YusuKei Upon arriving back in Ningenkai from business with Enki, Yusuke realizes he has no Christmas present for Keiko.


**The Present Dash**

A Yu Yu Hakusho fanfiction by Sir Psycho Sexy

A/N: Written for Fic on Demand at LJ. Yusuke/Keiko Christmas fluff. I hope you enjoy!

Yusuke had been having a conference with Enki on the state of the Ningenkai/Makai border, and how many humans had stumbled in as of late, determined to get presents for their loved ones, but instead stumbling into the periphery of Makai. Enki had laughed as he recounted how many human children, upon seeing the barren portions of the Makai landscape, and some of the demons on guard duty, had questioned why Santa's workshop wasn't at the North Pole, and why the elves had weapons. Well, he had laughed when Yusuke explained the human customs of Christmas to him.

After being escorted to the border by some of Enki's guards, Yusuke looked around him in absolute shock. The clock in the middle of the shopping square a few blocks from his neighborhood where he had landed indicated that it was exactly ten P.M. on Christmas Eve.

"Holy fucking crap! You've _got_ to be shitting me here." Yusuke looked blankly at the clock, and realized that if he didn't hurry up and buy Keiko a present soon, she was going to give him the hardest slap of his life. In his haste, he looked around the shop windows for something to get her.

He stumbled onto a pair of beautiful diamond earrings. She'd adore them, but like _hell_ he had the money for them after spending two months in Makai. He went up and down the avenues, peering in shop windows, and finding that everything was either too expensive, too gaudy for Keiko's tastes, or sold out.

Desperate for something, _anything_, he decided to go to the local convenience store.

The lady at the counter smiled sweetly at him. "May I help you, sir?"

"Ummm...yeah. I need a present for my fiancée, I don't have much dough, and I was wonderin' what you guys got."

"I'm sorry, sir, we're out of all the gourmet Christmas items," she beamed, "but may I suggest this fruitcake? It's only 500 yen."

"Fruitcake?!? Oh, come _on_!" Yusuke was so frustrated he was ready to punch her lights out, but restrained himself because she was female, and the last place he wanted to be on Christmas Eve was in a police box.

"Please calm down, sir," she intoned. "I have to remind you that this particular brand of fruitcake is very popular with our female customers, even when we first get it in inventory in October."

Yusuke looked around, and finally accepted defeat. Urameshi Yusuke, descendant of the mighty Raizen, had been bested by the worst of the holiday edibles. He scraped the 500 yen out of his pocket, took the fruitcake, and slammed the money on the counter.

"Merry Christmas!" said the clerk.

"Yeah, you too," hissed Yusuke as he walked out the door.

***

Yusuke walked back to his and Keiko's apartment, muttering and cursing his fate. "Fucking fruitcake...why do I, of all people, have to get fucked over on Christmas Eve? Keiko's totally going to kill me...nobody in their right mind would accept a fruitcake...alright, maybe a few demons who had never _ever _eaten it, but still..."

He took a deep breath and knocked at the door. "Yo, Keiko! It's me!"

Keiko ran towards the door, opened it, and leapt up onto her fiancé. "Oh, Yusuke, I'm soooo glad to see you!"

Yusuke made a face somewhere between a frown and a smirk. "You won't be. Ever since I got back from Enki's place, I've been lookin' for your gift. Needless to say, this late on Christmas Eve, they ain't got Jack Shit. At least what I can afford, anyway."

"Well, what's in the bag?"

"You're not going to like it." Yusuke took a deep breath and resigned himself to his fate, handing the bag over to her. "Here. Merry Christmas. Knock yourself out."

Keiko looked in the bag, and Yusuke prepared himself for an epic beatdown. But instead, tears of joy started running down her face.

"Yusuke...how did you know?"

"You actually _like_ that shit?"

Keiko giggled. "Yeah. This is the same brand of fruitcake my parents served me every Christmas Eve. When I was little, I took a piece and left it out for Santa, and then I'd eat another slice of it myself. I wasn't expecting you to have such a good memory, but..."

Yusuke laughed nervously. "Umm...yeah. I totally remembered! Merry Christmas, Keiko!"

She went to hug him again, and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "I love you so much, Yusuke. It wouldn't have mattered at all what you got me really. All I really wanted for Christmas was you. But the cake's a nice touch."

"Ehe...thanks."

With that, they went upstairs to their bedroom to celebrate another Christmas ritual, Yusuke's reward in physical form for ever-so-carefully dashing for presents for his girl.

-FIN


End file.
